Dance With Me?
by AJeff
Summary: Booth and Bones does some after hour dancing in her office.


**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones"**

**Author's Note: This is just a oneshot. This is an edited version I posted at Romancefanfiction sometime ago under a different title.   
**

As he entered into the Jeffersonian, the FBI Agent heard music playing softly in the background. He followed the sound and found himself outside of the anthropologist's office. Her door was ajar and he poked his head in.

"Booth." She said his name, but, no eye contact had been made between them. She motioned him to enter. He looked exceptionally handsome, she thought to herself. Maybe, it was his five o'clock shadow which she had the urge to run her fingers onto his face.

"Bones." He acknowledged as he cautiously entered. She had that need you, want you look in her eyes as his dark chocolates met her baby blues.

Booth walked towards her desk and turned up the volume of her radio. She watched him every step of the way. She held her breath as he bravely approached her.

He held out his hand. Something drew him to her side. "Dance with me?" It was all he had said. She hesitated at first, then, she extended her hand to him. He nodded, smiled, gently took her hands, pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist. His face nuzzled her hair.

She surprised him when she twined her arms around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder. Booth had expected rejection. He hummed softly in her ears along with the music as they held each other tightly, leaving no space between them. They swayed slowly to the sound of the music.

After several minutes, they were still locked in an embrace and continued their slow steps to the music which had already ended.

"The music stopped," she told him.

"I haven't noticed," he replied as he still hung on to her tightly.

Booth and Temperance danced to a silent song.

"I could dance all night with you, Bones."

She nodded. "I'll save a dance for you, Booth. Tomorrow night, same time, same place," she whispered.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Temperance hadn't even heard Booth enter her office. After a couple of minutes, he cleared his throat.

"Booth! You startled me. What are you doing here?" She asked surprised at his presence.

He shrugged and waited for an invitation to join her.

"Well, aren't you going to come in? Or are you going to lean against my door all night." She asked in her oh so famous monotone voice.

"It depends," he said.

"On what? You're acting a little odd tonight. What are you doing here? Angela and the rest of the guys are gone for the night."

He fidgeted at the doorway. "I'm not here for them."

"Booth! Just come in. Has something happened? A new case you need to talk about?"

"I...well," he hesitated.

"Booth!"

"I'm here for our night of dancing," he said.

"Dancing? What are you talking about?"

"Remember last night? You said "tomorrow night, same time, same place. And it's tomorrow night." He looked at his wrist watch. "Same time, same place."

"Oh," she blushed.

This time Booth placed a cd in her player.

Again, as he had done the previous night, he held out his hand. "Dance With Me?"

Before Tempe could have said a word, he gently pulled her up from her sitting position and wrapped his arms around her.

Pulling away, she stepped back. "Uh, Booth, I was just...I didn't think you'd take up on my..."

"Your offer? Of dancing with you. That's all I've thought about all day." He drew her into him and slowly rocked her in his arms.

"Booth."

"Shh," he shushed her. "No one's here at the moment. So, let's just take this time alone and continue what we started last night?"

She was silent.

"Bones, if that's okay with you?" His eyes twinkled at her. Booth waited for an answer, but, none came.

Instead, she twined her arms around his neck, locked her eyes with his and followed his steps in slow motion.

"I'm all yours," she whispered.

Angela stood in the doorway of Temperance's office. She watched as her friend was in the arms of her "White Knight". She had the urge to grab her digital camera or better yet, to sketch a picture of the two together in their arms dancing the night away.

Unaware of her presence, Booth and Temperance danced freely like nothing else mattered at that very moment, but, just the two of them, alone.

Their moment had been interrupted by the sudden ringing of a cell phone. Their heads turned quickly towards the door and found Angela digging through her handbag.

"Angela!" Booth raised his voice.

Embarrassed and startled, she waved at them as she answered her phonecall.

Temperance signaled her to end her call. She does so and tried to explain her presence.

"Hey, sweeties, I forgot my bag and I came back, then, I just followed the music. So, is this what you two been doing? Meeting here after hours? Why here? You could always go out dancing, can't you?"

"Look, Angela! It was just a spur of the moment thing. That's all. Nothing to get excited about," Booth told her as he headed towards the door.

"So, if you don't mind, we'd like to finish what we started before you interrupted us."

She looked at her friend who stood quietly without saying a word.

"Yea, sure, sure thing. Have fun." Angela winked at them. Barely out of the office, Booth closed and locked the door behind her.

"Okay, where were we?" He asked and held his hands out to Temperance.

She smiled and pulled him close. "Dance With Me?"

"Tonight and everynight, here on after," he whispered.

**The End**


End file.
